Technical Field
Class 200 electricity: circuit makers and circuit breakers with power measurement.
Description of the Related Art
Power consumption has become a concern for both industry and homeowners. Everyone wants to save money but it is difficult to identify where energy is being consumed in a specific building or within a structure and see the effect of making changes.
Conventional circuit breakers protect wiring from over current by triggering on heat or magnetic field intensity.
As is known, Deutsches Reichspatent DRP 458392, electrical conductors in buildings are protected from overcurrent by circuit breakers or circuit interrupters installed at the electrical panel where electrical service feed is distributed to branch circuits.
Conventional ground fault interrupters protect consumers from electrocution by triggering on a differential between hot and neutral currents.
What is needed is a way to observe immediate feedback on energy consumption/conservation policies and activities across many branch circuits simultaneously and surge consumption.